


Coffee, Tea and US

by ana_tomato



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, drabbles lol, floofy, i guess, just me trying to be productive with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: It was only  that one time you we had coffee here and now we're always here.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Remember the time were you dragged me from the coffee near the old library, because you kept on saying the coffee there is the best one that you’ve ever tasted? And I was so suspicious because you don’t like drinking coffee, and yet you claim that it’s the best one yet?” Hakyeon asked with his eyes filled with love and compassion, reminiscing the good old times with her._

_“of course, who am I not to remember such thing! You kept on resisting on our way here and as usual you kept on being a pain in the ass” the girl in front of him laughed at the memory flooding her mind as she takes a sip on her black coffee still making a weird disgusted face._

_“why don’t you just ask for sugar and cream, so you’d stop making ugly faces” he said with his own judging face plus with a cocked eye brow._

_“I want to look mature ok!” the girl at the other side replied puffing her cheeks in annoyance and bitterness filling her mouth. The both of them went silent, with Hakyeon on his phone scrolling on his instagram reading the comments on his pictures and eyes lighting up when he reads a sweet message. Even a fool can notice that ‘that light’ never leaves his eyes because everything were good ones, taking a glance over her book she could tell that he is very pleased with everything, very very pleased._

_They were like that for almost an hour already, and with her book almost half finished she gently placed her book besides her coffee cup contemplating whether or not to tell him about it. Sensing that something was odd he looked right onto her eyes and he can clearly read what it was._

_“no, Moonyoung we already had this conversation and we will not going to have this again” he said with authority, that even she gave him puppy eyes he won’t allow it, never._

_“but-“_

_“no buts I said what I said and I will say it again, you will not date that ramen man” Hakyeon  deadpanned told her not looking anywhere but only at her eyes._

_“his name is Shin Hoseok not ramen man” Moonyoung said, thinning her lips onto a fine line, “and he is nice, and dreamy and nice”_

_“dreamy my ass, nice my ass”_

_“well for keeps you have one fine ass Cha Hakyeon” she smirked at him as she took her bag and book, standing up leaving a very flushed Hakyeon behind._

_“DID YOU JUST CALLED MY ASS ‘ONE FINE ASS?’ I HAVE THE MOST GLORIOUS ASS IN THE WORLD!” Hakyeon yelled at her casuing for the people inside the café to look at him with faces, he shrugged it all, not caring about it because he has indeed have a glorious ass._


	2. Chapter 2

_“Remember when you told me that the coffee here are best paired with the bread across the street?” Hakyeon started the conversation with the usual ‘remember when’ but what can she say, she can’t blame the man in front of him if that is how Hakyeon would  like to start the conversation and to say it the least she does the same thing._

_“ ah yeah~ it was the best pair!” Moonyoung exclaimed happily looking outside the window to see the place where the old bakery was saddened she turned her head towards Hakyeon who by default knew that certain face. He leaned on the table to fix the stray hair that found it’s way to her face._

_“it’s sad, I know but no one would run their business since unfortunately the granny doesn’t have a family to take over” he calmly told her while he brings his cup to his lips._

_“would it be possible if we went there and asked to her apprentice???” she looked at him with a beaming expression “can we look for the granny! And ask her if she can teach us how to bake like her!!!”_

_Hakyeon was never wrong, never wrong whenever she beamed like that or when she was sad then happy everything that would come upnext would be utter stupidity. But he himself was shocked when he just nodded his head in response to her.’there is no backing up on this Hakyeon’_

_As soon as Moonyoung got his approval she went to his side and hug him so tight that he almost thought she wasn’t a girl in the first place._

_The two went home with a take out coffee on each hand,  because one cup from that café isn’t enough._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go back!! there's another chapter behind~!

_“what in incarnation is this?!?” Moonyoung shouted at the practice room filled with balloons of different shades of red. “WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS YOU SHITS?” she glared at each and everyone at the hallway trying to find her way in with annoyance clearly paints her face._

_“it was me” someone said behind her back, the voice was unusually soft and cold “I thought you’d like it” with those words said she whips her head back eyes widen and a warmt finds its way to her face._

_“you did this?” Moonyoung asked as she points a finger behind her, annoyance slowly disappearing._

_“would you like to have lunch?”_

_“yes"_

_-_

_“you looked like you were about to die within the moment when Taekwoon asked you out” Hakyeon laughed at the face his female friend made being reminded of that very moment._

_“you could have saved me there!” she shouted back at him ready to throw anything within arms reach._

_“I would, if you didn’t liked him more than Hoseok” he paused as he grinned at her “he even asked me if he can ask you out, now that’s a gentleman”_

_“asshole” was the last thing Moonyoung muttered as she took her bag whilst glaring at his best friend. She walked towards the door just to find the man who asked her out standing._

_“your cello? Are you not going to bring it? I can bring it for you” Taekwoon asked while pointing at the cello which is standing at the wall near the window._

_“Hakyeon said he’d take care of it, so let us not worry” Moonyoung said as she ushers the lean man out._

_Inside Hakyeon just stares at the empty chair in front of him sighing heavily while he looks up at the cello tauntingly standing there._

 

_“have fun”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go back another one ahahahhaha

_Hakyeon. Hakyeon was happy for her because finally all of these years that Moonyoung and him been together as friends he never ever saw her on a date. Or was it because he kept on insisting that the men she likes wasn’t good for her._

_Days. Weeks. Months. Years._

_But why now. Now that she is happy he is sad?_

_“I’ll be the happiest man if you ever date someone better than me” young Hakyeon said rather proudly as he stood on the chair he was just sitting at._

_“sit down Hakyeon!” Moonyoung said hushing him down as he kept on proclaiming idiocy “dios mio! We are in the library!” with that, as if on queue the librarian walked towards them and has to hush them down._

_Moonyoung glared at Hakyeon as he finally sat down, whilst apologizing to everyone around them._

_-_

_Hakyeon remembered all of them as if those memories were just yesterday, fond memories that the both of them made as they grew up side by side. Their stupidities tied their bond even stronger, tears shed when one had scraped a knee or those times one is afraid and can’t sleep._

_They were inseparable always together to the point that people often tends to think that they are twins._

_But now. He is there at the café alone with his cup of coffee staring blankly at the window that oversees the street watching people walk, birds flying, cars moving._

_“that book and that coffee won’t be finished if you will stare into the space” Moonyoung proclaimed her existence, because clearly he won’t be able to notice her there._

_“ho- how long have you been standing there??” he asked in bewilderment_

_“as long as that hot coffee was served to you” she teased, sitting at the vacant chair in front of him._

_“8 minutes? For 8 minutes you had been standing there?”_

_“yes, and for 8 minutes you were in deep thoughts”_

_Her coffee came in soon and their conversation was already long from cello practicum from his dance rehearsals it was going everywhere then she smiled._

_‘she glows’ he thought_

_“remember when~“ she smiled knowingly at him, eyes sparkles behind her glasses._


End file.
